Who Would've Known
by Bino52
Summary: What happens when Sasuke one day asks if he can come over to Naruto's apartment? Crossdressing Sasuke! (I had to revise some parts of the story)


Who would've known

It all started one day when Sasuke asked to come over to my house.

Just a normal day like any other with the same routine, wake up early, take a shower, eat some breakfast, and go on a six hour training rampage. Then I would go to my favorite stand to eat at; Ichiraku Ramen. While I was chomping down my third bowl of ramen, Sasuke walked into the stand, this was very surprising to me considering that he rarely came to Ichiraku's. He started walking slowly to the stool next to me with a sort of troubled face.

"Oi, Sasuke what are you doing here?" "Oh, nothing just thought about getting something to eat."

He sat down, and then asked for the same thing as me; chicken and pork. As Sasuke waited for his meal, he asked me something I thought I would have never hear.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"Do you think I could come over later, I need to talk to you about something important?"

'What, did Sasuke just ask to come over to MY house and for what?'

"Um sure, what time?"

"7:30, if that's alright?"

"Yeah that's fine, but could you tell me what you want to talk about first?"

"I would really be more comfortable if I told you tell then, if that's alright?"

"That's fine with me Sasuke, I was just curious."

Sasuke's food was then sat in front of him.

"Arigato."

We both spent the next few minutes eating together, as soon as we were done, we waved each other good-bye then went our separate ways. Once I got home I slipped off my blue sandals and slumped down on my bed, waiting for time to pass until Sasuke came. I looked at my ceiling for a good amount of time thinking to myself.

'Out of all people why would Sasuke want to talk to me, I mean there is Kakashi-sensei, and what is it he wants to talk about?'

This pondered me for the most time, after a while I checked the alarm on my nightstand: 7:26. I quickly got up from my bed and sort of straitened up my apartment: I got the empty ramen bowls from the floor picked up, threw them in the trash, put some lying around dishes in the sink, then I was about to finish sweepi-

Knock, knock

I struggled putting the broom away and getting to the door.

"C-coming!"

When I opened the door Sasuke was standing there with a bag in his hand, I couldn't quite tell what was in it, but something small.

"Hey Sasuke, come in."

"Thank you Naruto."

"Heh."

He walked to the couch, right of the door, put the bag beside it, then sat down and gestured for me to sit next to him.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about Sasuke?"

"Well you see, I wanted to ask what you think of me."

"What I think of you, but why?"

"Just explain what you think of me."

"Ok, sounds simple enough. Well first off, you've always been my closest friend when we were kids. I would say that I think of you as a brother and the only one that really understood how I felt, not having any parents or really any friends growing up. Now that I think about it you were my only friend back then, no one else really. So in a way you are my only real friend even though we might not always get along, but I guess that's what makes our bond strong."

I looked at Sasuke, sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of my head.

"Good enough explanat-

He mashed his lips into mine, making my eyes go wide and mouth open, of which Sasuke took advantage of. Putting his arms around my neck and tongue in my moth exploring it, in a way this felt strangely nice. He pushed me up against the arm of the couch, putting his knees at each side of my waist sitting down on my lap. I struggled to get loose from his grip on my neck and mouth, flailing my arms all around and gasping for air with my cheeks blazing red. He soon withdrawal his tongue from my mouth, letting me breath again. I looked at Sasuke with bewilderment.

"Sa-Sasuke wha-why did you do that?"

Then Sasuke said something that would forever change our relationship.

"Naruto, I love."

I didn't have words to say for I was shocked.

'_Sa-Sasuke lo-loves m-me?'_

"Naruto?"

"Yo-you really love me, but why?"

"I loved you since we were kids, I can't stop thinking about you and I soon found myself obsessing over you. Trying to always to tell you, but I never found the courage tell today. Didn't you ever feel something we were together?"

"Now that I speculate it, I always did feel something more when I was around you."

"Naruto I know that you've always been alone and so have I, but I want to change that, I want you to not be alone anymore. I want you to feel love, compassion, and much more Naruto."

Once I heard all that I remembered all the times being alone and having no one there to be with, I felt myself let loose and cry. Sasuke held me close to his chest, with his hands behind my head caressing my hair ever so gently. He also whispered soothing things to me while he laid his head on top of mine. Once the water works were done I looked up to him.

"I love you Naruto, I love you soo much."

"I love you too Sasuke."

We stayed like that for a while on the couch just holding each other, loving every second of it not wanting to let go. Then I soon started to notice my um-hard on, since Sasuke had been sitting on my lap the whole entire time. Then Sasuke spoke.

"Seems like somebody's aroused, did I really do that to you?"

He said with a cat's voice, which just made me harder.

"Do I need to take care of that?"

"N-no, of course not."

I stuttered with embarrassment.

"Oh, I think I do. I'll be right back."

He picked up the bag he brought with him then walked with it to my bathroom and shut the door. I waited a few minutes tell I heard the door creek open, once I saw Sasuke; I could of sworn my mouth hit the ground. He was wearing what seemed to be a maids outfit but with high heels, eye liner, and black lipstick on. My wood just turned into concrete and Sasuke was taking notice of that, licking his glossy black lips at the huge bugle in my pants.

"Does that need polishing?"

"Sa-Sasuke, why are you wearing that?"

I asked since it was a strange thing to see Sasuke wearing a woman's outfit, WITH MAKE-UP, and the shortest skirt known to man! He didn't answer; he just walked towards me sexually, with his hands on each side of his hips. Just making me ache for him even more, then once he was right in front of me he groped my loin, tugging and teasing through my pants.

"Uggh!"

"Does that feel good...Naruto-Kun?"

He stated in the most seductive way possible, making me yearn for more. I nodded to him in response.

"How about I take care of that for you?"

He started by kissing me more, I complied with him. It was sloppy and filled with so much more than just love; lust. I stood up grabbing Sasuke from behind, massaging his surprisingly fluff cheeks with both of my hands. In response I got soft moans from him while still making out. Our Netherlands were touching through our clothes, just making us moan in pleasure.

SASUKE'S POV:

'Uhh, Naruto's actions are just making me want him more. I need him right away, no more teasing.'

Naruto's POV:

Sasuke broke the kiss; there was a thin line of our mixed saliva connecting to one another's mouths. Sasuke licked it right up from my mouth. He then unzipped my coat, threw it on the arm of the couch, and quickly ripped off my shirt. He looked at me with amazement at how lean and muscular I was, he traced my lines of muscle with his fingers; exploring my arms, chest, and six-pack. His touch tingled and felt like electricity to my skin, causing me to shiver with pleasure. Then he started licking from my neck down, he was just causing me to almost explode and just from his touch and tongue. Once he got down to my pants he looked up to see me with love, lust, and anticipation in my eyes. He unbuttoned my pants and slowly unzipped them; he let them fall to the ground. As soon as they were on the floor, he looked at how big I was.

SASUKE'S POV:

As soon Naruto's pants were on the ground, I was left with his boxers and from what I could tell he was about eleven inches. I was only six inches and his far bigger and it made me drool for him, I wanted him in me so badly. I immediately grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down; to see his wonderful manhood spring free and hit my chin.

"Guhh."

"Naruto you're HUGE!"

He looked away from me with a blush on his face, with his arms resting on the couch. I took this opportunity to lick him at his head's lips. I got the reaction I was hoping for.

"OH Kami Sasuke!"

He looked back at me with so much lust, I took his meat in my hands; I could barely get a good grip on him. I licked a few more times getting more moans of ecstasy, and then I slowly put bit by bit of him in my mouth. His head was poking at the inside of my cheek and once I tasted him I went crazy.

Naruto's POV:

Just when Sasuke engulfed my length with his gleaming black lips, he started sucking and licking all over me with so much speed. His mouth and tongue felt so wet, soft, and good I could've sworn I was in heaven and when he lightly nibbled on my head with is teeth I felt myself about to release. I grabbed his raven hair and moaned.

"Sasuke I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me Naruto, I want your cum, I want it all!"

Once he said that and started jerking me, I lost it. I came inside his mouth; spurting my seed all over. He was barely able to swallow down my whole load, but somehow he managed. He licked the tip of my head to get the remaining cum off me. I looked at his entire form, it made me harder. To Sasuke's amazement he gasped.

"Naruto how are you still hard?"

"Sasuke you're just so hot in that outfit, I want more of you."

"Then more of me you'll get."

He stood up, grabbed me by my length and walked seductively to my room while dragging me along. My pants and boxers fell off my feet once we at our destination. Sasuke sat me down on my bed while he let go of me and started to bend over. I got a perfect view of his plump ass; he was wearing a white female thong and I could clearly see his sweet bodacious ass. Making me strain at the site, he began to reach his arms down to his high heels; giving me an even better perspective of him. My sight started to gaze down to his legs; they were so femininely and creamy from the setting sun.

SASUKE'S POV:

I couldn't stop thinking of Naruto inside me as I posed for him; it got me so excited and happy, I was going to feel his monster cock ravage my insides and his love. I began lifting my arm to my underwear and pulled it to one side of my ass giving Naruto a nice view of what he owns; my ass.

"Come and get it Naruto-Kun."

He sprang up from the bed and quickly lifted me by the waist and laid me on his bed. He was hovering above me with his manhood right above mine.

"I love you so much Sasuke, you're the only one for me."

"I love you too Naruto!"

"Oh come here you Idiot!"

Naruto's POV:

Sasuke brought my head down and latched his mouth with mine; we started tonguing each other's mouths, but it soon turned into a battle for dominance. Sasuke quit out for breath, I soon started doing the same as Sasuke did; I licked him from the mouth down to his neck. While giving him a fifth hickey he cupped my face and brought me up to his.

"Enough of the foreplay Naruto, make me yours!"

I was utterly lost in what he said.

_'How the fuck is this going to work out!'_

"Sasuke, how is that gonna work? I don't want to hurt you at all."

"Just give me you Naruto, I want this."

Sasuke had pleading eyes with nothing but love and want.

"Alright, just give me a sec."

I got off the bed and moved to my bathroom quickly, inside on the counter was a bottle of lotion I had yet to use (thank Kami). I opened the bottle and squirted my hand full with it. Then I covered my entire shaft entirely in the slick substance. Once I was finished, I closed the bottle and rubbed the excess lotion on my balls. This wasn't lube, but it would have to do. I hurried towards Sasuke, only to see him against the wall (with no thong on or high heels) holding his ass cheeks apart, while holding the skirt of his costume up with his teeth. What a marvelous ass he had, I was stuck staring at his rearend in awe.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare, or are you going to come get yourself a slice of this cake?"

'What a seductive tone he asked that question in.'

" I don't just want a slice, I WANT THE WHOLE CAKE!"

I used Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God Technique) to immidiatley be infront of his body. I grabbed left leg and brought it over my shoulder. Then I grabbed his slim hips.

I kissed him once more as I directed my shaft to his puckered hole. My head lightly touched his anus and a soft moan came from Sasuke.


End file.
